The Legend of Steel
by webchow
Summary: inspired by a song (see inside for song), this story is about the green ninja.. But.. He's not a ninja.. He must defeat his father, in the ultimate battle of good vs. evil. Will he win? Or shall he lose and die in battle? This story is MUCH different than the show. Just read it, and all shall be revealed.. Rated T for freedom to write.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeello everyone! This story is inspired by "Legend of Steel" by Luca Turilli. It's a great song! I don't know much about the artist, but I first heard this song from the intro to "Twilight Princess the abridged series" by Tauberpa. I highly recommended it to anyone who likes the Zelda series, it's hilarious! Find him on youtube, he's great!**

**Listen to the song here: ** watch?v=HZ_1UjhkUsY

**it kinda tells a story eh? And who does it remind you of?**  
***cough cough* Lloyd and *cough* Lord *cough* Garmadon *cough cough*... Yea. **  
**Obviously, Garmadon is evil. If you bothered to listen to the song, you may have interpreted that this would be a "final battle" story...**

**Also, they aren't exactly ninja in this story.. More like.. They all just so happen to live in the same village. **

**So, without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

The suns warm glow peaked over the horizon. The first morning rays shined over the small village, casting a bright light upon all that was there. Children were out in the open, grassy area, chasing each other and cheering with joy. Their parents were in the fields, tending to the crops. The day was like any other to the teenager, Lloyd Garmadon, waking up and pushing away his big warm comforter. He kicked it away, and sat up in his bed. He outstretched his arms, and yawned. The boy stood up, scratching the back of his head and grabbing a shirt from his dresser. He adorned his green T-shirt and simple jeans. He threw on his socks, brushed his hair, and walked to the kitchen.  
"Good morning Lloyd," his mother said, not looking up from the eggs she was cooking.  
"Morning mom," Lloyd said, grabbing a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He quickly ate his breakfast, not leaving anything behind.  
"Eat slower, Lloyd," his mother scolded, "you'll get a stomach ache." "Sorry mom, but you make the best pancakes!" Lloyd said, taking his plate to the sink and washing it.  
"Well, in that case, there are more on the way if you would like," his mother said, smiling at the compliment.  
"No thanks, I'm gonna go out in the fields and help," Lloyd said, putting on his shoes and walking out the doors.  
"Alright, be careful!" His mother yelled after him.  
In the fields, where the farmers worked, sat Kai. Usually he was the villages' blacksmith, but today he was helping tend to the crops.  
"Hey Kai." Lloyd walked up to him.  
"Hey Lloyd, finally came out to help eh?" Kai teased.  
"Yea, mhm. What are you picking there?" Lloyd asked.  
"Food, smart one," Kai joked.  
"You don't say?" Lloyd said sarcastically.  
"I just did say," Kai said with a snicker. Lloyd sat beside Kai.  
"So hows your sister?" Lloyd began making small talk.  
"Good. She has been hanging out with that Jay person. He seems like a nice guy, but he better not hurt her," Kai said, sudden seriousness in his voice.  
"I've talked to him before... And talked, and talked, and talked," Lloyd said, giving a small snicker.  
"Heh, so he's a talker eh?" Kai asked.  
"Oooh big time," Lloyd said with a humored grin.

* * *

As the daily activities of the small village carried on, a darkened evil was crawling around the Underworld.. Skeletal warriors were marching to and thro, trying to please their king, Lord Garmadon.  
"My king, what would you like us to do?" Asked one of his servants.  
"Well why do you think I have called you down here? I'm going to finally take control.. I shall set out, and leave this ghastly place at dawn! And soon, I shall destroy the peaceful world above.. You, are to deliver a message to my wife and son. Tell them to get out, as soon as possible. Tell them not to dawdle, and don't tell them when I am leaving. When that world is mine.. They shall be the only ones with any freedom, so long as they obey this order," said Lord Garmadon, a sense of fearlessness in his tone.  
"Yes my king," said the skullkin, who quickly left to take on his orders. Garmadon leaned back in his throne.  
"Samukai!" He called forth his most trusted servant.  
"Yes, master Garmadon?" Asked the four-armed skeleton as he walked out.  
"Prepare the steed, and sharpen the weapons.. We have a world to dominate," said he.  
"Of course my king." Samukai bowed, and left to do as told.  
"Perfect.." Garmadon grinned wickedly to himself. Nothing could ruin his plans..

* * *

**The whole time.. I kept thinking, "Garmadon on a horse.. Garmadon on a horse... Old Spice commercial.. Garmadon on a horse.." **  
**I mean, come on! **  
**"Look at me, now look at your man. Now back at me, now at him. Look over there. Now back at me. Now back to him. What do you see? You see a man who could smell like me. If he had Old Spice... I'm on a horse." **  
**Or, however it may go..**  
**... Garmadon, horse, old spice, it.. It.. IT IS SYMBOLIC! **  
**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story! **  
**And remember to review! You guys, the readers, you are what makes writing worth it! **  
**Thank you, and have a great day/night! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**Thank you for the great reviews everyone! I'm glad you all like the story! **  
**As my gift to you, enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

_Knock knock knock._  
"I'll get it!" It was late when the messenger finally arrived. Lloyd got up from his perch in bed, and made his way to the door. He opened it, and his eyes widened when he saw a skeleton.  
"What do you want?" Lloyd asked, now glaring at the skeleton.  
"Our king, Lord Garmadon, has asked me to deliver a message," said the skeleton.  
"And what is it my father has said?" Asked Lloyd, raising an eyebrow.  
"He is prepared and ready to attack. He warns you and your mother to leave. He says that if you obey, you shall both be granted freedom when he takes control," the messenger warned.  
"When is he coming?" Lloyd asked, eyes narrowing.  
"I mustn't say," said the skeleton.  
"Then tell him this. I will not leave, nor shall I stand for his wrong doings. If he wishes to take over Ninjago.. He must go through me first," Lloyd said, courage and bravery clear in his voice. The skeletal messenger gave a nod, then left. Lloyd closed the door, and watched him leave through the small window. His brave look slowly faded, and turned into a more frightened one.  
"Who was that, Lloyd?" Asked his mother as she came to the door.  
"One of fathers warriors... They'll be attacking, soon.. And I'm going to defend this land," said the boy. His mothers' face was full of worry, but also trust.  
"My son, I trust in you that you will serve us well. I believe in you.. Come, I must give you something to help with this task." His mother motioned him to follow. She took him to her bedroom, then she sat on the floor by the bed.  
"This was once your grandfathers," she pulled a long, thin case from out from under her bed, "he used it once to slay the evil creature before your father had.. turned. If the time comes, use this in your journey.. I love you and your father very much, but I know he will not give up.. If it is to be, then so be it." She unlatched the case, and pulled out a long, sharp, beautiful blade, crafted and perfected from the finest steel. She held it out for her son, who took the sword in hand, and traced a finger along the flat surface.  
"Careful Lloyd. It is a weapon of great power, which can only be unlocked when the power is most needed," warned his mother.  
"Thank you, mom.." He continued to look at the defined edge.  
"Get some rest for tonight. When morning comes, we shall give our goodbyes, even if they are to be our last," his mother said with a sad smile.  
"Thank you mom.. I love you," he said, kneeling down and hugging her. She returned the hug, which lasted what seemed like hours.  
The boy went to bed early, but was unable to sleep. "How can I kill my own father?" He thought to himself, unsure of the whole thing. "Even if he is cruel, and wants to take over... When the time comes, shall I kill him, or coward away?" He questioned in thought. "But of course.. It is either he, or all of Ninjago.. When the deed comes, I must complete it.. I shall break away the chains keeping me back.. I will kill him, if I must," his thoughts continued. He fell into a deep slumber, forgetting his past and bonds with his father, forever. If he was to truly slay him, the memories of the past would only hold him back.

* * *

**WILL LLOYD KILL HIS DADDY?! I don't know... Which isn't good 'cause I'm writing it..**  
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was somewhat short... I'll upload another today. Have a great day/night everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**as promised, another chapter! Since they're both short.. Well, I think they're short.  
... ENJOY!**

* * *

The next morning Lloyd awoke extra early, three hours before the sun rose. He quickly went through his morning routine.  
"Good morning mom!" He said brightly to his mother, who had gotten up even earlier to pack some food for him. She held out a large sack to her beloved son.  
"This is also for you.. You'll set out to stop your father. It could take days before you find him.. You'll need food, and clothing.. I took the liberty of making up your pack," she told him. He took the large pack with gratitude, and sat down to eat.  
"I'm going to miss your cooking mom," he said, taking his time to savor his breakfast.  
"And I shall miss you," said she, with a proud, yet sad expression.  
The news had quickly spread within the small village. The baker, Cole, who owned a shop right next to Lloyds house, had been walking home when he overheard them. Quickly he told his friend Zane, who was a doctor in the small village, who told Jay, who told Nya, who told Kai. Kai reacted immediately, and began crafting something in his shop. The entire village had gathered around Lloyds home that morning, to wish him luck on his quest.  
"Good luck dear boy!" Called one of the elders.  
"We are counting on you!" "We believe in you!" "Fare thee well, young Lloyd Garmadon!" The other elders called. Lloyd waved to them all as he walked down the small path from his home.. His home, that he may never see again.  
"Lloyd, hold on!" Kai yelled. Lloyd stopped.  
"Take this." Kai held out a strong, steel shield. Engraved on it was a dragon, the kind of Chinese myth.  
"I hope it serves you well," said Kai.  
"Thank you, Kai." Lloyd nodded.  
"Lloyd!" Called Jay, the shopkeeper.  
"Yes, Jay?" Lloyd asked, wondering what his hoopla was about.  
"I have something that may help you greatly." Jay stuck to fingers in his mouth, then whistled. They awaited something to happen, until they heard a galloping noise coming their way.  
"This is Hikari," Jay said as a white horse trotted towards them, stopped, and gave a small grunt.  
"I found her a week ago.. She's pretty tame for a wild horse," Jay patted Hikari's head, "I cannot afford to keep a horse.. But maybe she'll be good company on your trip," Jay said, patting the saddle he had mounted upon her back.  
"Really? Thank you, Jay," Lloyd said graciously. Jay made room for Lloyd to get on the horse, and with ease, Lloyd mounted himself on the great white horse.  
"Good luck, Lloyd," Jay said with a nod.  
"Come back to us in one piece, okay?" Kai said half jokingly. Lloyd nodded, and stroked Hikari's neck.  
"Lloyd, do be careful!" His mother called, "I will miss you, and I'll pray for nothing but your safe return!" Lloyd hopped down from the horse, and returned to his mom. He opened his arms wide, and hugged her. His mother shed tears, and as did Lloyd.  
"I love you mom.. And thank you, for all you've given me." he pulled away. He returned to the horse, and gave one last look at the town. The small village he had always called home. He smiled before his neighbors, then he gave the horse a signal, and rode off into the oncoming dawn, to face his father, the king of all evil.

* * *

**Duh.. Duh.. DUUUUUHHH! And the adventure has begun! **

**Oh, the horses' name, Hikari, it means "light" in Japanese.  
The more you know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for all the reviews! Really, I'm glad you all enjoy this story!**

* * *

After the skeleton had delivered his message, he had hurried back to his king.  
"My king, sir, Lord Garmadon, I have news," said he.  
"What is it fool?" Garmadon asked, annoyance in his tone.  
"Your son. He refuses to leave. He is coming, he will slay you," said the warrior.  
"He shall not! If we must fight him, then so be it! I want all of you to stop him, and do not return until he has stopped this nonsense! But spare his life.. I do not wish to see him dead.. But if he is killed," Garmadon leaned forward and gave a dramatic pause, "it will be your head." The skeleton gave a fast not, slightly afraid of this threat, then left to prepare himself.  
"Good.. Samukai!" The great king called.  
"Yes, my Lord?" Asked his servant.  
"If what this messenger has said is true, and knowing my sons bravery, he will surely be coming.. Therefore, we shall head out on the path less chosen.. We need to take the road he will not think of me to take, so I may live to destroy this world," Garmadon informed.  
"But why not go after him yourself and kill him?" Samukai asked.  
"FOOL! He is my son! He shall not be killed! His life must be spared at all costs!"Garmadon yelled at him angrily.  
"Yes, of course my king," said the four armed skulkin.  
"Now go. Fetch my sword and steed. We shall leave at once!" Garmadon demanded. The skeleton nodded, then left to do as told.  
When all was set and ready, Garmadon gave an order to his army.  
"I want you to ambush my son. Ensure that he and I shall never fight!" He commanded. Half of the army saluted, then left to take on this order. Pleased, Garmadon turned to the other half.  
"You shall join me. Act as sort of... A shield," he said, not caring that they were surely in danger of death a second time. The skeletons gave a salute, but with little confidence in their king.  
The army, when it was together, was small. Many had stayed behind, to take care of the Underworld, and just in case Lloyd happened to come. Forty skeletal men had left to take on battles. Twenty of those forty went with Garmadon, the other twenty went to stop his son. Although it wasn't much of an army, they still had an advantage in numbers, compared to a simple boy and his horse. But who shall win? Only time can tell..

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters.. But I would rather not drag on and bore you to death..**  
**Which reminds me! Who do you think will win? The heroic Lloyd, or the powerful king of the Underworld, Garmadon? Answer in the reviews!**  
**I feel bad, I'm making Garmy sound cruel... I mean, he's only the bestest character on the show, and my one and only true love! Whether he has a wife or not!**

**If I must, I shall die alone! **

**But, enough about me.**  
**How are you? **  
**Mhm.. Oh really? **  
**Well.. **  
**Indeed..**  
**Oh, as do I! **  
**Oh? how so?**  
**As am I.. **  
**You don't say?**  
**I have no idea what I'm doing with this A/N.. Why don't we just cut the awkwardness and skip to goodbyes? **  
**Don't forget to review, and answer the question! Have a great day/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh, again, semi-short.. Then again, I don't skip lines or anything.. So, enjoy! **

* * *

The night was dark, cold, and rainy. Lloyd was galloping through it all on his horse, Hikari. However, becoming weary, hungry, cold, and his clothes being saturated with rain, he decided it was time to rest. He patted Hikari's neck.  
"Whoa girl, slow down," he ordered gently. The horse eased her galloping into a small trot. As the horse continued to slowly move across the plain, Lloyd searched for a dry place he could rest. He sighed, tired of traveling.  
"Hello, who are you?" Asked a random voice.  
"Uh.. Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon.. Who are you? Also, where are you?" Lloyd questioned the mysterious voice.  
"I am Samukai. What are you looking for?" Asked the voice.  
"Samukai.. That sounds awfully familiar.." Lloyd mumbled to himself.  
"What was that?" Asked the skeleton, who was hiding within the tall grass.  
"Oh, uh.. I'm looking for shelter at the moment," Lloyd said, going back to the question at hand.  
"Tell me, Lloyd Garmadon, why are you out here all alone like this? A young boy such as yourself shouldn't be wandering around in such stormy weather," the mysterious skulkin said.  
"I'll have you know, I'm fifteen. Secondly, I'm out here to stop my father before he takes control of this land," Lloyd answered.  
"Didn't you think he would send an army after you?" Asked Samukai, as other skulkin slowly crept out of the grass, stalking up on Lloyd.  
"I-... Hold on.. Samukai.. One of my fathers' servants!" Lloyd hopped down off his horse, onto the wet, muddy, grassy earth.  
"Clever boy." Samukai revealed himself, holding four daggers. Lloyd unsheathed his sword, and held it in a defensive position.  
"Bring it," he challenged his opponent before him.  
"If you say so.. Boys! Attack!" Samukai ordered. The other nineteen warriors came out of the grass, and surrounded the hero and his horse in a tight circle. Frightened, the horse bucked four skeleton in the chest. They fell apart as they flew backwards. Using this as a distraction, Lloyd quickly grabbed his shield, and used it to push down three skeletons. He swung his sword, splitting two more in half, a clean slice through their back bones.  
"Whoa.." Lloyd looked at the sword with awe.  
"I guess mom was right about the power it holds," he said, swinging it at another group of skeletons.  
"Alright, already fourteen bone heads down, six to go!" He put his shield on his back. He ran towards two skeletons, quickly taking action. Samukai, who moved out of the way, snuck up on the horse. He slowly reached for the sack tied to the horses' saddle. He swiped it quickly, but Hikari reacted just as fast, and bucked him with her strong back legs. He flew back, but the soft grass and mud broke his fall. He stood back up wobbly, then looked to see as his last warrior fell. Lloyd was stronger than he had thought. He watched the boy look around, searching for more skulkin. Samukai ducked into the grass, hiding until the enemy left. Once gone, Samukai stood up. He opened the stolen sack, and looked to see what he had looted.  
"Sandwich, water, clothes, oh a note." He pulled it out, and read it out loud to himself.  
"Good luck on your quest my son... Blah blah blah.. Love mom.. Heheh, pathetic.." Samukai crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground. The paper soaked with water, causing the ink to bleed off the page. Samukai threw the food on the ground, along with the clothes and any other items inside as he searched for anything of value. Finding nothing, he shrugged to himself.  
"Perhaps now he'll simply starve to death," Samukai said with an evil chuckle, "now, I must report to Lord Garmadon what has happened.. He shall not be pleased with the lack of fight the army has put up today.." He picked up his daggers, then retreated back to where his king was.

* * *

"_WHAT?!_" Yelled the furious king.  
"It is true my Lord.. They're gone. Defeated. They have failed you. However, I did manage to steal his supplies. Without food, he will be in no strength to fight you. Perhaps we can use it as a strategy," the skeletal servant suggested. Garmadon gave a slow nod, as if he were thinking about it and approved.  
"Alright.. Tire him out.. A good strategy indeed," said Garmadon. The skeleton bowed.  
"Thank you my king," said he.  
"Now, off with you! We shall build a camp here at the forest of tranquility," Garmadon said, "but keep your guards on a look out.."  
"Yes, Lord Garmadon," said Samukai. Garmadon climbed off his black steed.  
"Now go," he ordered once more. The skeleton did as told, and Garmadon left to his warm, dry tent the skulkin had made for him. He would need his rest...

* * *

**GARMADON. HORSE. SYMBOLIC! **  
**These past 3 chapters I wrote on a coach bus. I was going to Mackinaw for my choir trip. (even though it was last weekend..) The bus was awesome too. Free wi-fi! Every teenagers dream!  
So yea, that's what kept me held up.  
I can't exactly upload with a stupid, retard of an iPod.  
... Plus I was just flat out procrastinating. **


	6. Chapter 6

**so, glad you guys like this story so much! So here's an exceptionally long chapter! I'm pretty sure I spelled both of they horses names wrong! Yay me!**

* * *

Lloyd had found a dry canopy of trees to help protect him from the rain. Already he was famished, and in dire need of some nutrition.  
"Well Hikari," he talked to the horse out of loneliness, "this adventure isn't going too well.." The horse snorted in agreement, kicking it's front right hoof in the mud.  
"Yea.. The rain and cold doesn't exactly help," Lloyd said, beginning to shiver. The horse gave another snort, then began to walk away.  
"Hey, where are you going..?" Lloyd asked, standing from his resting spot. He trailed behind the horse, until Hikari stopped abruptly.  
"What is it girl?" Lloyd walked in front of the horse. The horse dug its hoof in the mud again, and lowered it's head to point at a bush. Upon further investigation, Lloyd found that the bush had berries. Quickly, he picked them off their branches and devoured them hungrily. He gave some to Hikari, but ate most of them out of starvation.  
After stripping the bushes free of berries, Lloyd and Hikari made their way to their earlier found safe spot. Lloyd gave a satisfied sigh as he lied down, hands behind his head for comfort.  
"You know Hikari, I wonder what they're doing back in the village..." Lloyd wondered aloud.

* * *

The dark clouds had stopped pouring down rain, but they still lingered in the air.  
"I wonder how Lloyd is doing," Cole said aloud among the others.  
"As do I," Zane agreed.  
"Same." Jay nodded.  
"Hope he's safe," said Kai.  
"Come on. You know he's strong," Nya chimed in.  
"Maybe so, but so is his father. Who, may I remind you, has an army of skeletons!" Jay said with worry.  
"I trust hi-.. Shh, do you hear that?" Cole asked.  
"I do.. It sounds like marching," Zane said. The others were silent, trying to hear it. The skulkin army, who were suppose to stay in the Underworld, came marching up the horizon, weapons in each hand.  
"Kill every single one of them!" The leader commanded. Each fierce, bony face turned to look at the only five people that were outside.  
"Guys.. I think we should.. Run!" Shouted Cole. All of them stood up, and ran.  
"Follow me guys, I know where to go!" Said Jay. The skeleton army didn't follow, but began stomping down doors.  
Jay led the others to his shop, and put his hands on the counter.  
"Help me move this," he said.  
"The counter?! That moves?!" Cole asked.  
"Yes! For emergencies like this!" Jay said, trying to force the heavy counter over. Cole quickly helped, and the counter moved, revealing a large, underground room with two torches lighting the dark area. Each of them jumped in quickly, and Cole sealed the entrance.  
"We should be safe.. Try and stay quiet," Jay said.  
"How will we get out?" Nya asked with worry.  
"There's a staircase to the right." Jay pointed.  
"What about the other villagers?" Zane asked with concern.  
"I hate to say it, but I don't think there's much we can do," Kai said sorrowfully.  
"So we're stuck here for awhile, unable to help anyone..." Cole summed up. The others nodded, and listened for any warriors above.

* * *

Five warriors had knocked down the door to Lloyd's small house. His mother, who was lying in bed, quickly snapped up in alarm.  
"Find her, and _kill her_!" "But Lord Garmadon said-" "I don't care what he said! Kill her!" She heard the skeletons argue. She quietly stood up, and opened the window. It gave a small creak, and she flinched, hoping it didn't grab their attention. She poked her head out to make sure the coast was clear. She finished her quick survey, and turned around to grab something quickly.  
"Hello," said Wyplash, who had snuck in. Her eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape.  
"Uh, I was, just.." "Leaving? Why don't I help you?" Wyplash asked rhetorically, and pulled out his curved sword.  
"Y-you wouldn't hurt a lady, would you..?" Said the frightened women, trying to stall her death.  
"Watch me," said the skeleton, holding his sword to her torso. She began backing up against the window.  
"Even if you kill me, my son will still defeat you and your king!" She said.  
"He isn't my king. I obey master Samukai, who wishes to overthrow him.. And now that you know, Your death shall be.. Fleeting." He pulled back the sword, and dragged the blade through her torso, and pulled it out. She tried to screamed, but nothing came out. Wyplash smiled, then shoved his blade straight through her stomach, twisting and wiggling as he did. He yanked out the sword, then forcefully kicked her out the window, where she landed limply, and blood oozed onto the wet ground.  
"Well, she's dead," said Krazi, who had watched from the doorway. Whyplash looked at the blade, which was dripping rubies of blood.  
"Indeed.. But we are not done.." He put his weapon back in it's sheath, "come. Now that the main target has been eliminated, we must burn down this pathetic village!" Said Wyplash.  
Krazi nodded, "I will tell the others this!" He said, running off to signal the other warriors.  
"Good.." Wyplash smirked.

* * *

"Are they gone yet?" Jay whined.  
"For the billionth time, no," Cole answered in an agitated tone.  
"Guys, shh!" Kai quickly commanded, then pointed at the ceiling above.  
"I hear footsteps.." Kai said in a low whisper.  
"As do I," Zane confirmed quietly.

* * *

"So, set it on fire?" Asked Nuckal.  
"That's what he said, bone head!" Kruncha smacked him on the back of the head, causing him to drop his flaming torch.  
"Hey!" Nuckal whined.  
"Oh stop!" Kruncha said. The flames of the torch grew, eating away at the dry wood that made up the store. The orange glow brightened the room, and the flames licked at the feet of the skulkin.  
"Uh, we should go." Nuckal pointed at the fire. Without an argument, they left the burning shop.

* * *

"Guys, I smell something burning.." Kai looked up.  
"I think they have caught the building on fire," Zane turned to Jay, "I am so sorry my friend.. But we need to get out, or else we will meet the same fate."  
"I'm gonna miss this store.. But don't worry, this underground thing is fire proof," Jay said.  
"You have a lot of spare time don't you?" Cole said.  
"Yea.." Jay rubbed the back of his head.  
The flames burnt the small shop to the base. Fortunately for the five underground, Jay was right, and they were unaffected. But it wasn't quite the same for the rest of the small village.  
When the coast was clear, all five came out and surveyed the area.  
"Wow.." Kai said.  
"They destroyed... _Everything._." Said Nya.  
"Is anyone alive?" Cole asked as he walked through ashes and tiny, unforgiving flames.  
"Who knows.. They burnt down everything.. We could be the only ones who survived.." Jay said sadly.  
"No.. No!" Cole ran to his house.  
"Was his father home?" Zane asked.  
"I think so.. Thankfully my parents are out of town.. What about your parents, Zane?" Jay asked.  
"My father went missing long ago.." "What about your mother?" "I never knew her.." Zane looked down. Kai put a hand on Zane's shoulder.  
"I know how you feel, our parents were killed.. Long ago.." Kai closed his eyes, trying to refrain from the memories.  
"Yea.. In fact, Lloyds mother helped us after the accident... Oh my God, where's Lloyd's mother?!" Nya exclaimed with worry.  
"Lets find her! Oh I hope she lived," Jay said, running to the house.  
The ashes and remains of the house blew away in the small breeze. The four young adults slowly brushed through the black dust, until Nya let out a gasp.  
"Oh my.. They... They killed her too.." Tears formed in all of their eyes.  
"Guys! My dad is ali-... What happened here?" Cole asked as he rejoined the group.  
"She's gone.." Kai mumbled sorrowfully.  
"Oh..." Cole lowered his head in respect. All five did so, realizing that.. Everyone was dead, except them... And Cole's dad.  
The eery silence filled the air, only interrupted now and then from more rumbling clouds, unforgiving clouds of hatred and disgust.  
"We need to find Lloyd," Kai said out of the blue.  
"Agreed.. Cole, you were saying that your father was alive, where is he?" Zane asked.  
"Oh he was hiding in a half empty sack of flower.. He's in the stables," Cole answered.  
"Then let us find him," said Zane. Puzzled, but not in the mood for questions, Cole nodded.

* * *

"You what?"  
"We want to borrow your horse."  
"What for?"  
"So we may find Lloyd, tell him what has happened, and help him on his quest."  
"I suppose.." Said Lou, thinking about Zane's proposal.  
"And while we're gone, can you stay here? You know, to tell my parents what happened once they get back?" Jay asked.  
"Of course, Jay.." Said Lou.  
"Thanks dad.." Cole said. Lou nodded, then whistled for his horse. The once white and black horse—now covered in soot— made its way over.  
"Akarui old boy," Lou patted the horse's snout, "I wish you luck.. And as for you five, I wish you more than luck. I pray that you all return, and that you and Lloyd defeat the cruel monster who has done this!" Lou told them, anger building in his voice.  
"We will dad.. Thank you," said Cole.  
"Wait, Nya.. Maybe you ought to stay here," Kai said.  
"Kai, I'm perfectly capable of fighting and defending for myself," Nya said. Then she turned to Jay, her expression clearly showing how annoyed she was by Kai's over protectiveness.  
"You trust me, right?" She asked.  
"Of course!" Jay smiled at her, earning a scowl from Kai.  
"I don't know.. I still don't think it's a great idea.. But.. Promise you'll be careful?" Kai asked.  
"Promise." Nya gave a short nod.  
"Then let's go," said Cole, who had already mounted himself on the horse.  
"Good luck you five!" Lou called as they left. They began their descent on the road before them, the road not many would take.  
"Stop at the blacksmith shop, we need to collect a few things," said Kai, hoping to arm themselves.  
"Will do," said Cole.

In the distant icy barrens...  
Lord Garmadon continued silently, leading the small skeleton army down its rugged, icy path.  
"My lord, where are we going?" Questioned Samukai.  
"Somewhere.. Safe," Garmadon spoke.  
"But it's freezing out here! Wouldn't the horses become sick? And what about you? Unlike my army, you are vulnerable to the cold."  
"_Your_ army?"  
"I-I meant, the army, your army my king."  
"So I thought.. We rest here tonight."  
"Yes my king." Samukai bowed, and turned around to tell his troops. However, to his surprise, about twenty more skeletons came running up.  
"What are they doing here? They should be guarding the Underworld!" Garmadon yelled with anger.  
"Uh.." Samukai was at a loss for words. What was he to say? That he had ordered them to target and kill his wife? So he stayed quiet. Wyplash handed a note to Samukai, letting him know that the deed was done. Samukai gave a vicious yet satisfied grin, his eyes narrowed, glaring at the paper in has hands as the evil thoughts went through his head.  
"What are you two doing?!.. What is it we have here..?" Garmadon ripped the paper away from Samukai.  
"Uh, my king, d-don't read tha-" "you idiots.. You killed her?!" Garmadon cut him off.  
"Er, i-it wasn't I, it... It was him!" Samukai pointed at Wyplash. Garmadon growled.  
"Say it isn't so.."  
"It is so.. B-but it was an accident! I didn't me-" "I don't.. Care!" Garmadon yelled with fury and anguish. The army was silent, their fear wafted through the air. Garmadon took in deep breathes through clenched teeth, trying to control himself while glaring at the betrayer before him, sorrow filling his eyes.  
"You killed her.." He growled quietly. Wyplash gulped, fearful of his punishment.  
"You killed her.. Therefore your death shall be long and painful.." He narrowed his eyes.  
"Lynch! Lynch! Lynch!" Other skulkin cheered.  
"QUIET!... If you wish to lynch him so be it! But make sure he suffers!" Garmadon yelled over their voices. The other skeleton cheered. All, except for Wyplash.  
It would be a long, pain filled night..

* * *

**AHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAAAA, THEY'RE GONNA KILL WYPLASH! AHAHAHAHAA- I mean *clears throat*.. Eh... Poor.. Lloyd.. Lost his mommy.. Yea..**

.. Pfft, HEY EVERYONE LOOK, GARMADON IS AVAILABLE! *glomps him*

**Garmadon:.. Eh.. Hello..?**

me: I LOVE YOU, NEVER EVER LET GO!

Garmadon:.. *Shrugs*.. Okay..?.. Wait.. How did I get here..?

me:... Y'know, that's a great question, I honestly don't know..

Steven: YOU LEFT THE WINDOW OPEN!

me: SCREW OFF NUT BAG!

Garmadon:.. Who's that..?

me:.. My overly active imagination of course!

Garmadon:... I don't get it..

me: the voices in my head dear..

Garmadon:.. Oh you have them too?

Steven: Steven wants to eat your succulent meat..

Garmadon:..?

me: and that's all the time we have for this story so bye!.. *pushes Steven away from Garmadon* I SAID SCREW OFF!

Steven: BLEH!

me: BYE!

Garmadon: wait, Steven's a girl..

me: AND SUSAN IS A BOY! NOW, BYE! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, be prepared for a long hateful rant at the bottom.. Just a warning.

* * *

Lloyd was silently riding through the forest, the wind stinging his face and blowing his hair around. He was starved. He hadn't eaten anything but berries for the past few days., and had to drink dirty water he found in rivers and lakes. Some of the berries had given him a stomach ache earlier, and he had vomited all of he contents in his stomach. Hikari seemed aware of his conditions, and was taking a slow leisurely walk.  
"Hey Lloyd!" He could've sworn he heard someone say his name.  
"Lloyd!" He figured it was just the wind and his mind playing tricks.  
"Lloyd, look behind you!" He decided to do as the wind said, and turned his head around.  
"Guys..?" He whispered, his throat sore. Hikari came to a slow stop, and let the others catch up.  
"Lloyd! Hey man!... You look horrible," said Cole, riding up on his horse.  
"I know," Lloyd said softly.  
"Here, eat some of this." Cole pulled out some bread from a sack, and handed it to Lloyd. Lloyd took the generous offer, and devoured the bread quickly.  
"Whoa, hungry much?" Kai asked.  
"I lost my food, and have been eating nothing but berries.. So.. Yes," said Lloyd.  
"We have you covered," Jay held up a large pack of food,"we stopped at the neighboring village. Thankfully they didn't burn that one down too."  
"Wait, burn it down? What?" Lloyd asked with surprise.  
"Eh, yea.. They burnt down our village. We hid in Jay's shop.. No one survived but us and Cole's dad," said Kai.  
"Wh-what about my mom..?!" Lloyd asked worriedly. No one wanted to say it, and were reluctant to tell him.  
"Lloyd.. The skeletons killed her.. I am so sorry my friend," Zane said with a sorry expression. Lloyd's mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were watering. All was silent for a moment.  
"Lloyd, we are so sorry.." Cole put a hand on his shoulder.  
"No.. No it's fine." Lloyd wiped the tears away.  
"Well.. We're here to help on your quest my friend. You shall not be in this alone," said Zane.  
"Thank you.." Lloyd nodded. It was silent then, until both horse's gave a startled grunt. The young adults turned to see what was going on. They saw a strange, battle worn helmet peeking out from the bushes.  
"Hold on now." Cole walked over and yanked a skeleton spy out of the bushes. The skulkin gave a few fear-filled glances at each of them.  
"Who do we have here?" Cole asked rhetorically.  
"I'm not here! Y-you can't see me!" The spy said quickly.  
"Mhm, you work for Garmadon. Tell us, where are your camps?" Cole asked as the others encircled them.  
"I'm not talking!" The skeleton said.  
"Tell us," Lloyd pulled out his sword, "or I'll kill you." Seeing the bravery in his eyes and hearing the seriousness in his voice, the skeleton coward and gave in.  
"Okay okay! They're camped out in the icy barrens! Just.. Don't hurt me!" He told, shielding his face from Lloyd. Lloyd put his sword away. "Alright." The skeleton slowly lowered his arms.  
"You're not gonna kill me anyways..?" He asked.  
"No, I'll keep my word. Just remember who spared your life next time you're in battle," Lloyd said, almost as a warning. Cole dropped the spy, who then ran to safety. They all watched until he was out of sight, and there was nothing but silence yet again.  
"Looks like we're heading to the Icy Barrens," said Nya, breaking the silence. Lloyd nodded.  
"Then let's go." Lloyd mounted himself on Hikari's saddle, and Cole got on Akarui's back.  
"Anyone know the way?" Kai asked.  
"I do," said Zane. Lloyd made some room in front of him.  
"Hop on, lead the way," he said. Zane climbed onto the horse, sitting in front of Lloyd. He took the reigns, and lead them towards the icy Barrens.

* * *

At the Icy Barrens, late that night..

The heroes still had a few hours of journeying in front of them, but Lord Garmadon and his army were preparing themselves for battle.  
"Where is th-that idiot spy?!" Garmadon snapped, shivering from the cold.  
"Right here!" The earlier spy ran in.  
"Where are m-my son's whereabouts you f-fool?!" He asked.  
"Uh.."  
"W-Well?! Spit it out already!" Garmadon snapped, which was getting on the skeleton's nerves.  
"You see, I was cau-"  
"YOU WERE CAUGHT?! YOU WERE, _CAUGHT_?!" Garmadon yelled with anger.  
"Listen!" The skeleton yelled in annoyance, "I have it under control!" Garmadon gritted his teeth.  
"Explain!"  
"Well.." He considered how the boy had earlier spared him, and the fact that so far his "king", had done nothing to help him or so much as thank him, "I told them we were hiding elsewhere.." He lied.  
"Where d-did you tell him we were!?" Garmadon questioned harshly.  
"... The Mountain of a Million steps!" The skeleton lied. Garmadon gave a slow nod, seeming to be okay with this.  
"Leave my sights," said the Dark Lord. The disloyal skeleton left without a word, and Garmadon sat back. At least he had some time to rest..

* * *

OR SO HE THINKS!

Oh, and I wasn't stuck. I was **_PROCRASTINATING_**! I finished writing this three or four months ago.  
(Okay here comes a big rant. If you don't care and wanna skip to the funny part, just scroll down until you see big, bold, underlined words).  
I understand that you guys like this story, why else would you click on it? But I don't need a whole bunch of reviews saying, "update!" Or, "please don't be stuck!"  
Come on! I'll update when I want, not when it's convenient for you!  
I realize I may be a hypocrite at times, although it's for a damn good reason I refuse to explain because it would lead away from this topic, but at least I try and add some respectful review to it.

That's a good point.. It's called a review, not a comment!  
Trust me, I love reviews!  
But, you know.. When you get the little email notification that you have a new review, you get a little excited!  
You expect to see some kind of, "this is a great story! I especially like the blah blah blah! Oh and the blah blah blah was awesome too! But maybe you could work on the blee bloo blah.. Other than that. I LOVE IT!"

But instead I get the same, tedious, annoying, repetitive "reviews".  
Y'know, the all famous, "update!" Or the ever so popular, "lol" (and that one is usually because I added a funny A/N.. I'll speak of this later), and let us not forget the common, "please don't be stuck!"

You realize that none of those are real reviews?  
They're irritating..  
Now onto my A/N's.. I like making them fun, y'know?  
I like making others laugh!  
But, look at this chapter.. It's not a happy chapter!  
Now at the end of this rant, I'll probably add some funny shit.  
HOWEVER! The chapter wasn't funny at all, and wasn't meant to be (as I eight seconds ago..)!  
So, seeing a review that just says, "lol", only shows that you liked the A/N... I put a lot of stuff into writing the story, I put NOTHING into the A/N's (naturally funny? I dunno..)  
Also, "lol" is text language.  
A.K.K stupid, ignorant, foolish people's language.  
That's right.  
I CALLED YOU A FOOL!  
Saying, "lol" shows that you put no thought into your review! Anyone can laugh at a joke, but apparently no one can make an in depth review!

Let me ask you.. If you made/did something amazing, such as draw a great picture, write a cool story, discover the cure for cancer... How would you want people to react?  
"I found the cure for cancer!"  
"... Lol!"  
(I know I shouldn't joke about cancer BUT LET ME MAKE MY POINT!)  
Yea...  
ಠ_ಠ  
I think you know where I'm going...  
Anyways I'm rambling.  
I expect to get reviews from the same people who say "lol" all the time, but this time they'll be saying that they agree.

(And now you all hate me :D ... Oh well. What you came for is coming up...)

Well you've either just read through my rant, or you skipped to the funny part.

**_OH YEA IF YOU SKIPPED THAT RANT STOP RIGHT HERE, THIS IS THE FUNNY SHIT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!_**

Wu: Garmadon has anyone ever told you that you have a fabulous butt?

Garmadon: Yes.

Wu:... You just ruined my p-

Garmadon: It was Web.

Wu:.. Do you like making it awkward here for me?

Garmadon: Yes.

Wu:... WEB WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SEE IN HIM?!

Web: *hugging Garmadon* I looove yooou.. *drooling on his shoulder*

Wu:... /)_- Why does no one love me?!

Mystake: I love you. OuO

Wu:... Oooh, sorry, I'm seeing someone..

Mystake: OnO WHO IS SHE?!

Wu:.. Uh... *Grabs Misako* This chick!

Misako: o_e I found dis tea, dat was like... Really good maaan..

Wu:... Where did you find it..?

Misako:... Oh hai der Wu, I found dis tea under yur pillow.. It was real good maaan..

Wu:... Crap..Uh...

Mystake: You have a stash of Golden Tea don't you?

Wu:... Maybe.. ._.

Misako: yeeeaa das da stuff. oue

Mystake:... You hide drugs under your pillow?

Wu:... Yeeaa...

Mystake:... So do I!

Wu:.. Really..?

Mystake: Mhm.

Misako: Your faces are wrinkly.. Like..Like Cow balls... Aheheh.. Cow balls..

Wu and Mystake: ._.

Misako:... *starts chewing on Wu's beard*... O_O *spits it out* DIS AIN'T NO MARSHY MELLER!

Mystake: Marshy meller?

Wu: Now I have to shampoo my beard AGAIN!

Misako:... It tastes like camel.. Balls... Aheheh.. Balls..

Mystake:... *looks at Wu* Gee what a catch.

Wu:... Yea... *throws Misako in a dumpster*

Misako:... o_e

Hobo: Want some of dis?

Misako:... Ooooh das da tea I wike! *takes some*

Wu:... I don't know why that stuff is still legal..

Mystake: It isn't, it was banned 60 years ago..

Wu:... ._. Oh..

Kai: SENSEI HAS BEEN DOING ILLEGAL THINGS, OOOOOOOOOHHHH!

Jay: OH SNAP!

Cole: crackle pop, rice krispies!

Everyone else: ಠ_ಠ

Cole:... I'll go kill myself now.. *walks away*

Web: Hey Garmy...

Garmadon:.. Yes?

Web: Where's Lloyd..?

Garmadon: I don't know...

Web:...

~Destiny's Bounty~

Lloyd: *in Wu's room* Let's see.. If I were Sensei where would I hide candy.. UNDER THE PILLOW! *lifts it up* Aw man.. Just tea... *picks it up and sniffs some*.. Ew... *throws it out the window*

~somewhere in the world~

Misako: And den I says.. Yo.. Whatcha doin' here in da muesu-*gets hit in the head with the box*.. O_O

Hobo: O_O

Misako:...

Hobo:... OuO This is gonna be awesome.

~Elsewhere~

Web:... Wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine..

Garmadon: Yea...

Zane: I have been silent this whole time.. May I do the ending?

Web: Yea yea, go ahead Tim..

Zane:.. I am not Ti-

Web: Zane, buddy, look.. Do the end thing already!

Zane:... So long audience.

THE END... OF THIS CHAPTER. STAHP TELLING ME TO UPDATE..! I LOVE YOU.  
JUST KIDDING I ONLY LOVE GARMADON.  
... THE END.


End file.
